A Late Night Interuption
by Scarlet Tabby
Summary: A glimpse into a night at the Walker mansion, between Stan, Karen, and Stan's daughter, Olivia. Funny, fluffy oneshot.


Author's Note: I've been watching quite a lot of Will & Grace lately. I've always loved the earlier seasons when Karen and Stan were still together. Because the Walkers are adorable and I want them to be happy. Maybe that's just me. Anyway, I had this idea in my head and thought I'd write it. Enjoy, and let me know what you think!

**A Late Night Interruption**

Karen slept peacefully, nestled in her husband's massive arms. She became acutely aware that something was tickling her nose. She batted it away and heard a small voice say, "Karen? Daddy?"

Karen groaned. "Lord. Curly, what do you want?"

Stan rubbed her arms soothingly, hoping his wife would calm down before she made his daughter cry. Again. "Olivia, sweetie, why are you in our bed?"

"I had a nightmare, Daddy," she said.

"Well take something and go back to your room. We're trying to sleep here!" Karen said angrily.

Olivia, far too used to her stepmother's mean jibes to be bothered, ignored Karen and turned to her father.

Stanley sighed. "Tell us about your nightmare, Livvy."

"A loud monster came and ate all my food and took all our money and wouldn't leave."

"Sounds like Jack," Stan mumbled to Karen. She chuckled. He returned his attention back to his six year old. "There are no monsters taking our food and money. You should go back to bed. You have school tomorrow."

"Yeah and I need that money, Curly," Karen quipped.

"See, Liv? If any monsters do come, Karen will scare them away," Stan told her.

Olivia considered for a moment. "Yeah, that's true…"

Karen made a face at Stan and rolled her eyes.

"Why can't I stay in your bed tonight?" Olivia whined.

"Because this bed is made for only two people," Stan said simply. He was starting to get slightly annoyed at his sweet daughter. He loved his children, but it was hard to be an understanding father at three in the morning, especially when his hot wife was pressed up against him the way she was in that moment.

Olivia still wasn't getting the message. "Daddy, why can't Karen and I stay here, and you can sleep in my bed?"

"I can't sleep in your bed, sweetie," Stan said in an exasperated tone.

"Why not?"

Karen cut in, "Because he'd break your bed, Curly, now get out!" She was sick of the kid. Sure, she was cute sometimes, but this was getting obnoxious. Karen had to go to work in the morning…eventually. She had to be on top of her game if she was going to get through that whole bottle of gin she had waiting for her in the swatch room at Grace's office. This was Stan's kid, so it was his problem. With a slight smirk, she shifted around in his embrace innocently, rubbing her soft curves over his. Stanley groaned quietly and slowly exhaled. He got her message, loud and clear.

"Olivia, try to go to sleep. If you have another nightmare, Rosario will take care of you, okay?"

The little girl sighed, deciding that, if she did need something, Rosie would definitely be the best person for her to go to. If she wanted a pony, she had to talk to Daddy. If she had to scare away a bully, talk to Karen. Anything else, Rosario was the best option. "Fine. I'll go back to bed." Olivia slid off the enormous bed and bade her father and stepmother goodnight, closing the bedroom door behind her.

Karen turned over to face her enormous husband. He was smiling sweetly at her. "You do know I wouldn't break her bed, right?"

She giggled. "Says you! So if that's not why you can't sleep in her bed, then what's the reason, huh?"

"Because I can't fall asleep without you, Kare."

"Honey, we both know that's a lie. We sleep apart all the time. Either you're out of town on business or I'm out somewhere."

Stanley kissed he tip of her nose. "And whenever we're apart, I have to take one of your pills to sleep. You can fall asleep without me?"

Karen paused. "You know, I'm not quite sure. I don't know how often I actually 'fall asleep.' I usually…"

"Pass out, yeah. I thought so."

They shared a chuckle and cuddled closer together.

"I love you, Mr. Walker."

"I love you, too."

The couple shared a few soft, romantic kisses before falling back asleep in the comfort of each other's arms.

The End


End file.
